


Apology and Update

by Someweeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someweeb/pseuds/Someweeb
Summary: Please read this, it's kind of important
Kudos: 1





	Apology and Update

Hi, I'm back and hopefully whoever is reading this doesn't hate the fact that I'm still alive. So, one of my recent posts got comments saying that the story has sexist content. I couldn't see where it said that, so I fell into a black hole of research to find out what exactly sexism means. 

Here is a dictionary definition of sexism for those who are as uneducated as me. 

"If you describe people or their behaviour as sexist, you mean that they are influenced by the belief that the members of one sex, usually women, are less intelligent or less capable than those of the other sex and need not be treated equally." 

This is from the dictionary.com app if you don't believe me, look under the learner tab. 

I'd like to clarify that I harbour no such opinions towards men, women or any other existing gender. I merely thought that's how Levi would have acted in this situation. He has shown in cannon material that he is not exactly morally good and says things with little to no thought on how that would sound to someone with strong social opinions, not to mention his tendency to get violent very quickly. 

I'm going to go against one of my previous statements and not post things for a little because I feel like absolute crap about this, I prepared myself for a lot of things concerning criticism, sexism is not one of them. I started my day out by seeing these comments and it hit pretty hard. I need some time to recoup. 

Yes, I'm being overly cautious about this solely because I am an emotionally frail person with minimal self-confidence. Please excuse this slip-up on my part, talk to you in a month or so.


End file.
